


Ocean meets land

by wHyDoItRy



Series: Isak and Even: fantasy [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Elves, Even POV, Evens mom - Freeform, Evens mom is lesbian, Fantasy, Fighting, Fluff, Gay, Homo, Kingdoms, M/M, SKAM, Wars, even - Freeform, isak - Freeform, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wHyDoItRy/pseuds/wHyDoItRy
Summary: Isak and Even are elves. Their in the most terrible kingdom out of the four. Their ruler is sexist and homophobic. They promised they will escape together soon, but will they? Even still loves his mom and wants to stay even though the life is boring.The real question is: will they ever escape this mess?





	1. Ocean hits land

**Author's Note:**

> Hello small beans!
> 
> I really enjoy doing these types of fantasy stories, especially when my favorite show is involved. 
> 
> Some background knowledge before you start:
> 
> There are 4 kingdoms; Dawn kingdom, Night kingdom, Day kingdom, and Twilight kingdom.
> 
> Isak is an higher\upper class guard 
> 
> Even is a lower middle class archer trainer, meaning he is the lowest of the middle class
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~🌼🌻🌼~

Even pulls the sting back on the bow, causing the arrow to go back with the string. The wood bow was durable, but not the best bow. He’s had a lot more better.

He quickly releases the string of the bow, making the skinny arrow shoot out at the poor deer.

The deer struggles for a little bit, screaming for help. Suddenly, the brown creature stops yelling, and thumps on the forest floor.

Even walks slowly over to the deer, cautious of guards near by. They will always happily pick fights with Even, no matter what he says or does.

Dawn kingdom has gone to hell over the past years. Hercus, their king, enforced so many sexist and terrible rules. At least Even wasn’t a girl. They had made woman not able to cut their hair short, only wear dresses, not able to work in middle class, only lower, and any elves who fought with Hercus got executed in front of royalty for their own enjoyment.

They also made a rule where you can’t be LGBTQ or support it.

Which sucked for Even. He was pansexual, and if anyone found out, he would have to fight to death with someone else who had broken a rule.

He sighed, placing a rope around the animal’s neck to drag it by, as he went back into the city.

Horses were crossing the road as usual when he came over. Even watched how beautiful some were, wishing he could ride one someday. But it might never happen. Only upper class got to ride.

Even also heard Night kingdom had dragons to ride on and race. Here in Dawn kingdom dragons are forbidden, and the kids are taught to fear and kill dragons if they see them.

Even walked across the street, bland and sad faces appeared as Even looked up. He suddenly looked down because he was getting “the look”, there people had judgment all over their face.

Even knew he was different from all the other kids in young school. Even the trainers complained to his parents, since he would never do what other kids did. He always wanted to dress different, act different, play different. Now he knows to hide that stuff. Mainly because of the world he is now living in.

He rushes to open the dull, black door, grabbing the handle and forcing himself inside. He didn’t want anyone to give him even more looks.

He plopped the deer on the table, as his mom came over to greet him.

“Hello, sweetie, thank you for the catch,” she smiled.

Even’s mom was blonde like him, a lower class, and always wore the most boyish things she could find. Even felt bad for her. Before Hercus ruled, she had a wife, but had to divorce her because of him. It was terrible. She would cry all night and all day, not worried about anything else but her. She still had moments where it comes back to her, but not as much anymore.

“Hi, mama,” Even pulled his mom into a hug.

She was wearing a light grey dress that had ties on the top. He wishes that she could wear something she actually likes instead of following the stupid shitty rules.

She then takes the bow out of the deer, making blood pool out onto the board underneath used to cut animals. She then starts cutting, which makes Even gag a little. He wonders how woman don’t get grossed out by cutting animals.

He looks down at the ground, waiting for his mom to be done.

“Alright, let’s burn em’,” she joked, walked out the back door.

He walks behind her as she heats up a fire. The trees sway slowly in the distance, something Even could watch forever. The outside in general was beautiful. The flowers were always the most pretty colors, reminding him of his sister, then suddenly starts to feel sad.

His sister looked more like Aqua, his moms wife, then his mom. She had dark brown hair and light, almost grey, eyes. She was older then him. She went to escape Dawn kingdom and didn’t even bother to bring Even or her mom. They don’t even know if she’s still alive, or dead.

Even’s mom brought him out of his mind.

“So, when do you work tomorrow?” She asked, putting the slices of deer on a pan and placing it over the fire.

“In the morning. Probably,” Even responded thinking of his job. He was a trainer, funny enough. Specifically for future archers.

“Ok. Try not to eat all the deer, since we might have to eat leftovers for breakfast tomorrow,” His mom smiled, getting the pan holding the crispy meat off the fire with a thick cloth. 

She put it on a plate, then handed the plate to Even, where he took a knife, cutting it into smaller portions.

He quickly dig into the deer, tasting the meat. His mom always was good at cooking, and Even was always jealous of that skill. He wished guys could cook, but it was always against the rules. Men hunt. Girls cook. It’s always been like that.

Even pushed his hair black under his long elf ears then started eating again.

“Evi, I think we need to cut your hair soon. Its getting quite long,” Even’s mother examined his hair, as it was getting too long for a guy to have.

“You don’t have to listen to every rule, mama. I can just push it back in a hat or something. It doesn’t matter,” Even raised his eyebrows, finishing up the delicious meat.

“I just don’t want to get caught, Okay? We’ll cut your hair after dinner,” Marci exclaimed, pushing her own hair back with her hands, under her long ears.

“Fine.” Even sighed, getting up off the wood trunk they called a bench.

 

~🌼🌻🌼~

 

Even felt a large push on his shoulder as he woke up, getting up from his resting state. Marci was there, pushing him to wake up.

“Time to get going. I don’t want you to be late like last time,” she started, walking out of Even’s small bland room.

Even pulled himself out of bed, peeling off his pajamas and putting on clean clothes for archery. He wore a bland brown top with long sleeves and pale pants that were ripped at the knee, for so many years of being worn.

He stumbled out of his room into the kitchen where he saw his mom put a plate on their small table they only ate breakfast and (if Even was home) lunch.

He plopped down on the creaky chair, looking at the leftover meat from yesterday. 

“Thank you, mama,” he smiled at his mom then dug quickly into his food.

“You’re welcome. Make sure to eat fast, you don’t have that much time,” she grinned back, eating her own food but less fast then Even did.

When Even finished the deer, he put the cheap plastic plate in the sink, then quickly grabbed his training bow, a smaller bow than his other ones which was fully grey with a pale white handle, which was pretty dirty from being used a ton. He grabbed the arrows for it, too, the white arrow tips kind of dull and some had dried blood on the point.

Before he walked out the door to face the mean looks of mostly upper class and higher ranked middle class, he grabbed his boots and yanked them on.

“Bye mama! See you around afternoon!” He yelled, then heard his mom scream, “ok! Bye!” Back to him.

He then again saw the agonizing sight of beautiful horses, which trotted so perfectly and bouncy. A black horse zipped past him, interrupting him out of his thoughts.

He put his head down and walked with the dull crowd.

Don’t look up. He told himself. Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Don’t look up. Don’t-

Suddenly he was being pushed to the ground, actually, not pushed, more like accidentally bumped into then fell on the ground.

Even quickly got up. He remembers his trainer saying to him “you can’t show any signs of weakness,” in his head.

But when he looked up he couldn’t control his gasp.

It was what seemed like a higher class guard, just getting off his duty, since he was still in armor and holding his helmet in his hands. He was handsome. Probably the prettiest guy Even has seen. He had the most nicest golden curly locks, his lips looked super kissable, and his face was blushing quite hard.

Then Even realized he can’t do this. Especially to a HIGHER class guard.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean- no it’s fine,” the boy interrupted him, leaving Even with nothing to say.

And just like that, he felt. Left stares of people. Left him confused. He quickly got out of his thoughts and sped walked to his job. He can’t look weak. He can’t look weak. He can’t look weak.

~🌼🌻🌼~


	2. Ocean collides with Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~🌼🌻🌼~

Even played with his hands as he arrived to the archery grounds. He slowly made his way on top of the wood platform, waiting for someone to yell at his face for being late.

Suddenly, the boss, Corbin, came over. He was wearing a grey hood with leather straps going around his body. He looked a lot like his sister, Eva, who was a brunette with dull blue eyes. 

“Even Bech Næsheim! Why are you late?” He yelled at Even, clenching his fists, which were covered by black leather gloves.

“Sorry.. sir.. I.. I.. was late because my mom was kind of busy- no using women for an excuse!” Corbin interrupted him, “you know that’s against the rules. Just go and do you’re job. Now!”

Even quickly fast walked to the poles where his student was waiting.

He was Jonas. A black haired boy that wasn’t much younger then himself. He was around 2 years below him. He wore a black shirt with long black sleeves, and jeans that were light in color. He wore a leather strap around his torso, which held his arrows on. His parents were higher class around, mainly because everything he wore was expensive and looked newer.

“Halla,” Even smiled at the raven haired boy.

“Hi,” he responded, fiddling with his brown bow, which had J.N which stood for his initials.

“Ok, let’s go,” 

Training Jonas was not that hard. He followed his directions, even if it seemed hard to him. He hit bullseye almost every time on the stands, and when he went out to teach Jonas some things about hunting, since he was not the best at it, he saw him.

The guard he ran into. More specificity the pretty guard.

He wasn’t in armor, just a plain black shirt with light jeans, nothing special. It looked like he was hunting, since he had a bow and some arrows with him, and this was a public hunting ground. 

Even never really came to public hunting grounds because he thought the meat tasted weird, like someone was purposely breeding them, in all the wrong ways. He always stuck to going into private ones, hence him trying to get away from guards because he never owned the land.

Even could tell he wasn’t a really good hunter. He was decent. His footing seemed rushed and not quiet enough.

He then remembered Jonas, who was standing behind him not moving until the boy hit a squirrel and Jonas started to go towards him.

He was confused until the boy smiled at Jonas and they both hugged as Jonas looked over.

“So... um... this is my trainer, Even,” Jonas started, awkwardly smiling.

“Even,” Even mumbled to the younger boy.

“Isak,” he says.

Isak. He’s name was isak. It almost fit him perfectly, with his face and all. He looked a lot like an Isak.

They shook hands, Even not wanting to let go, but letting go early so he didn’t want to feel the warmth anymore and get too attached. What if they agree with Hercus or some shit and don’t support him?

Jonas and Isak talk for what seemed like ever when Even lifted his head to stare at Isak’s beautiful face. He was so damn hot, with the perfect body. Not too muscular, but not too skinny ether. The perfect body to Even, that is.

He quickly got pushed out of his thoughts when he realized he needed to actually do work.

“Jonas, we might want to head back to the training grounds now,” Even suggests, seeing Isak’s face go down just a little bit.

“Bye, Issy,” the raven haired boy screams over his shoulder as he starts walking.

“Bye!” Isak yells back, walking away with a dead squirrel.

~🌼🌻🌼~

Even stumbles inside his grey house, cursing as he drops his bow. Mom would usually go after him about cursing, but wait, where is his mom?

“Mama!” He screams into the dead silent house, causing an echo to flutter around the small rooms.

He sighs, wishing his mom would just stay inside sometimes, especially because it’s dangerous to go outside alone being a woman. People could assault you, harass you, and try an pick fights with you. It would have been better if she waited for Even to come home.

He sighs, plopping down on their old creaky couch, and starts to draw. He draws a man, a golden haired man. Actually, more like a boy. His hair is curled... and before Even could realize or think about what his pencil was putting down, he was drawing Isak. When he realized, he quickly erased the floating head on the cream colored paper.

When he sat back, he heard around 200 people yelling outside. Confused, he got up, walking outside his old house.

There was Hercus and a swarm of mostly women and girls angrily pushing through a crowd. Even didn’t have to guess what this was. It was the starting of a war on their own ruler.

It happened many times in the past, not any recents though. Last one that happened, Marci wasn’t even born yet. 

Why did this have to happen now?

He quickly ran into the crowd to find his mom, many elves holding spears or bows and arrows, looking like they were ready to attack. Guards were pinning down some, and the whole thing was chaos. He suddenly spotted his mom in the back, so he slowly moved to the back of the crowd to get to her, sometimes being pushed or yelled at in his ear. He didn’t care. He just wanted his mom to get out of there.

He finally got to his mom and pushed her arm.

“Come on, mama. I don’t want you to get hurt. I know you want to support this and all but I don’t want you to get executed or worse,” He mumbled into her ear, seeing her face drop then her body going limp as she followed Even out of the crowd.

He opened up their old door holding on to his mom, and finally closing it behind him.

“Mama, you can’t do that. Or else they can kill you. Please don’t do that again. For me.” Even begged, pulling his mom into a hug.

“Okay,” she sighed, imbracing Even’s warmth.

~🌼🌻🌼~

Even crawled through the low brambles, keeping an eye on the squirrel, which was in a tree, probably looking for something.

Even went down lower, pulling back the bow string, holding tightly on the feather of the arrow.

Almost. Steady. He reminds himself, waiting for the perfect moment to let go of the string and bow. 

As soon as he was going to let go, he heard a loud, “Hey!” Coming from behind him, and the squirrel shot out into the tree. “Shit.” He mumbled to himself.

He has gotten caught hunting on private property before, but escaped it easily. He always checked the person before he escaped, because, if they looked powerful and swift, he would have to surrender, since he wasn’t the best runner in the world.

He looked up at the person shouting, which he hadn’t expected at all.

It was that golden haired boy, Isak, he name was. He just remembered it. He wanted to run, since he looked like he wouldn’t be the best runner, either, not his body just wouldn’t let him.

Before he knew it, he was coming up to him.

“Umm... I’m sorry? Why are you here?” Isak asked shyly.

“I should be the one saying sorry. Usually I don’t do this, but my mama is sick and I needed food fast, and food that was healthier than the ones in the open hunting grounds,” he lied.

“You don’t have to lie to me. This isn’t my property ether,” he laughed, “just wanted to say something to you. It could be fate, you know. Since we keep seeing each other..”

Even could tell he regretted saying the last part, but he looked so awkward, but still kinda cute. So, he laughed.

“Want to hunt with me?” Even questioned, his eyebrows going to his forehead.

“You’re probably better than I am, but sure,” Isak replied, already getting ready to hunt.

“I mean, let’s see,” Even said, quietly moving his feet on the forest floor, the holes in his socks making it so his skin got wrinkled.

“There’s a bunny right there,” Isak whispered, lowly, almost sinking his body Into the ground.

Even nodded his head, and quietly tip-toed across the wet mud. The mud seemed to grip across his feet.

He went to a place where he could easily shoot at the bunny. Isak was now aiming his arrow at the creature, and his arm, oh his arm. It was strong, and his muscles were clearly showing. Even would look like a scrawny unkept pet cat compared to him if they faced side by side.

Isak’s tension in his arm let loose as the arrow went flying for the brown fluffy creature. 

The bunny squeaked, struggling, gasping for breath as blood leaked down from the arrow dug into its fur.

It stoppped struggling, and finally laid limp.

“You’re not as bad as you said you were,” Even smiled, handing Isak his kill by its cold ears.

“Eh, well-“ Isak got cut off by a painfully loud alarm screeching across the whole kingdom. He knew what this meant. That meant there was a meeting in town square.

“Ugh, come on. Such bad timing. Fuck,” Even cursed under his breathe, not wanting to starve the rest of the night.

“It’s fine. Come on.” Isak walked forward to the stone of the road.

The sky was dark, but peaceful almost. He could see faint outlines of fluffy clouds drifting in the sky. The last meeting, they declared the use of private properties for hunting. That felt like such a long time ago, though Even can’t remember what day it happened on.

Every boy was jamming into the tight space, the whole kingdom roaring of elves talking. They also made a rule that no girl or woman could come to the meetings.

“Welcome, everyone,” Hercus started, having a serious look on his face as everyone quietly calmed down.

He was wearing a chic green robe, with velvet light brown patterns scattered all over it. His crown sat proudly on his head, the green jewels shinning brightly. He always wore green because “it’s Dawn kingdom’s theme colors”. His blond hair was swooped back in a weird way, but he didn’t have enough hair to make it look nice.

“As you may know, we’ve been having some trouble with Day kingdom. Their stuck up and annoying. Anyways, I want to make another rule,” there it goes with the weird ass rules again, Even thought, “I have suggested a rule that no one from another kingdom with be allowed in. No matter what. You will be marked with a Dawn kingdom sign so I know.” 

Even sighed. He hated this already. The Dawn kingdom sign was a flowing river that was plain and boring.

Hercus talked more and more, but Even didn’t care. He slowly crept away from the crowd to his house and to his mom.

How will he ever escape?

It’s been his dream to escape for a while now. He came up with plans, and keeps coming up with them. He wants to share him to someone, so they can escape together, hopefully.

But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> I love y’all and thanks for reading!  
> I know I’m not the best writer out there, but I love doing this. Please criticize my writing if you will? Thx!


End file.
